Typically, commercial buildings and an increasing number of residential structures are provided with fire suppression systems which dispense a fire suppression medium in the event of a fire. These fire sprinkler systems typically have a central pipe conduit from which a labyrinth of individual piping systems containing a fire suppression medium under pressure are attached. In the event of a fire, sensors which are attached to the individual piping systems are activated thereby releasing the pressurized fire suppression medium in the hopes of quenching the fire. In many instances, the sudden release of system pressure activates a silent and/or audible alarm which alerts both those persons which are on the premises and the local fire authority that a fire is in progress.
Since typical fire suppression systems contain fluids under pressure, some means are needed to both check the integrity of the system against leakage and to provide for a means to alleviate system excess pressure in order to prevent catastrophic system rupture. In addition, a means is required to drain the system if the need arises and/or to quickly depressurize the system in order to check the integrity of the alarm.
Typically, in plumbing fire-control sprinkler connections to a building water supply, the lower end of a riser pipe will be connected to a water supply pipe and the upper end will be connected to an outlet pipe to the sprinkler system, the riser pipe being stabilized in position by connecting it to the building structure, as by tying it to a beam. And certain useful components will be attached by porting to the riser pipe, usually the following: a flow switch to ascertain whether or not there is a flow in the riser pipe to the fire sprinkler system and to relay this information where needed, as to fire departments; a test and drain valve to open the riser pipe to a drain for the purposes of testing, bleeding, etc; a pressure gauge to deliver a read-out of the water pressure in the riser pipe; and a relief valve to open the riser pipe to a drain in the event a certain (usually settable) water pressure is exceeded in the riser pipe.
To avoid doing the above as on-the-spot plumbing labor, it has been attempted for commercial uses to pre-make a steel, epoxy-coated riser manifold containing ports for the component attachments. Then such manifold, with or without components attached, may be plumbed on site for connection to a water inlet and sprinkler outlet. But there are still many unsolved problems, especially for residential uses where the sprinkler system is part of a drinkable water system. Manifolds for riser purposes, especially for residential risers, are not available with minimum lengths and costs, with efficient arrangement of ports and of pipe threads for component connection, with efficient means for supporting the riser in connecting to a structure, with abilities for safe and efficient use in all locations in any direction, etc.
Further, efficient riser port and component arrangements have not achieved their potentials in terms of improved structures, combined purpose lines, or combined purpose components. This is especially true in the areas of adapting plastics techniques in novel ways to such efficient riser, port, and component arrangements.
Additionally, flow switches are normally manufactured for connection plumbing by way of pipe threads, usually tapered pipe threads; however, there are many inefficiencies in such a connection. Eliminating such a connection would permit elimination of: an unnecessary joint which may be a point of current or future leakages; a large brass adapter fitting which is supplied with the flow switch for threaded pipe mounting; the use and need for thread sealing materials such as Teflon tape or pipe dope; the need for a large size wrench or pipe wrench (to tighten a 1xe2x80x3 N.P.T. tapered fitting requires a large amount of torque which in turn puts a great stress upon the entire manifold and pipe systemxe2x80x94this stress could work loose the mounting brackets, screws, etc.); and the need to carefully orient the final positioning of the flow switch when rotating (tightening) the switch onto a threaded port for proper switch operation. Thus, a threaded attachment means, utilizing tapered pipe thread, provides a potential point of leakage, additional labor to assemble, unnecessary components and added cost. There is a need in the industry for an improved method and product for flow switch connection and for lower overall cost.
Even further, considering the fact that valves typically use springs in order to have pressure relief capability, a means is needed to insulate the valve spring from the system fluid in order to increase the useful life of the valve. To accomplish some of the above-mentioned valve requirements, typical fire suppression systems incorporate a multi-valve system which includes individual pressure relief valves, gate valves and lateral piping arrangements. Though these multi-valve systems are adequate to perform some of the above-mentioned requirements, they in turn require multiple components and a separate piping system necessitating an increase in expense and space requirements. Information relevant to attempts to address these problems can be found in, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,662,139. However, the elongated handle described therein may be vulnerable to accidental movement. In addition, the relatively short travel distance along the cammed surface between the open and closed position may result in the xe2x80x9cwater hammerxe2x80x9d effect which arises when a fluid flow through a piping system is suddenly terminated, thereby creating a reverberating pressure wave. And, in addition to other disadvantages, current such valves do not provide a means to insulate the spring from the system fluid.
Thus, there exists a need for a new and improved unitary valve system for use in fire suppression systems which provides for a choice between pressure test, pressure relief, and drain/test fluid flow capability, and which is less subject to accidental opening and closing and a system which is less prone to the creation of the water hammer effect. In addition, there exists a need for a means to insulate the spring from the system fluid in order to increase the useful life of the valve.
And also, for the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a fire-control sprinkler system with improved riser, component, and arrangement structures of the kind below described.
A primary object of the present invention is to fulfill the above-mentioned needs by the provision of a multi-function unitary valve system for providing pressure test, pressure relief, and drain/test fluid flow capability. A further primary object of the present invention is to provide such a system which is efficient, inexpensive, easy to use, as well as overcoming the other above-mentioned problems. Another primary object of the present invention is to fulfill the above-mentioned needs by the provision of a sprinkler riser system having an efficient unitary manifold construction. A further object is to provide an improved method of component connection. A further primary object of the present invention is to provide such a fire-control sprinkler system which is efficient and inexpensive, as well as overcoming the other abovementioned problems. Other objects of this invention will become apparent with reference to the following invention descriptions.
According to a preferred embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a multi-function unitary valve system for use in a fluid system containing a fluid and having pressure testing, pressure relief, and drain/test free fluid flow capability, comprising, in combination: a valve body having an inlet portion, an outlet portion, and a valve seat; a valve riser affixed to such valve body and having an exterior surface and an internal bore; a valve stem concentrically disposed within such valve riser and having an upper portion and a lower portion; a first sealer, to assist sealing at such valve seat, affixed to such lower portion of such valve stem and structured and arranged for engagement with such valve seat when such valve stem is lowered; a controller, adjustably attached to such exterior surface of such valve riser, structured and arranged to implement raising and lowering of such valve stem; an engaging element, structured and arranged to attach to such valve stem adjacent such upper portion of such valve stem and to engage such controller; and an urger structured and arranged to urge such first sealer towards such valve seat.
Further, in accordance with a preferred embodiment thereof, this invention provides a multi-function unitary valve system for use in a fluid system containing a fluid and having pressure testing, pressure relief, and drain/test free fluid flow capability, comprising, in combination: a valve body having an inlet portion, an outlet portion, and a valve seat; a valve riser affixed to such valve body and having an upper end and having an internal bore; a valve stem concentrically disposed within such valve riser and having an upper portion and a lower portion; a first sealing means for assisting sealing at such valve seat, affixed to such lower portion of such valve stem and structured and arranged for engagement with such valve seat when such valve stem is lowered; a control means, adjustably attached to such upper end of such valve riser, for implementing raising and lowering of such valve stem; an engagement means, structured and arranged for attachment adjacent such upper portion of such valve stem, for engaging such control means; an urging means for urging such first sealing means towards such valve seat; and a blocking means, removably affixed in such control means, for implementing blocking of movement of such valve stem away from such valve seat.
Also, it provides such a system wherein such control means comprises a handle having a threaded recessed upper portion; and, further, wherein such blocking means comprises a blocking plug having an externally threaded substantially cylindrical portion structured and arranged for engagement with such threaded recessed upper portion of such handle. And it provides such a system wherein such first sealing means is displaced from such valve seat when such control means is in a raised position, whereby such drain/test free fluid flow capability is provided.
Further, it provides such a system wherein such first sealing means is removably seated against such valve seat when such control means is in a lowered position, whereby such pressure relief capability is provided. Also, it provides such a system wherein such first sealing means is irremovably seated against such valve seat when such valve stem is blocked by such blocking means, whereby pressure testing capability is provided.
Moreover, the present invention provides such a multi-function unitary valve system wherein such engagement means comprises a threaded fastener. It also provides such a system wherein an upper portion of such valve stem comprises a threaded portion structured and arranged for engagement with such threaded fastener. Further, it provides such a system wherein such upper end of such valve riser comprises an upper riser threaded portion. Still further, it provides such a system wherein such handle further comprises a substantially cylindrical lower end having a threaded interior recess structured and arranged to engage such upper riser threaded portion. Also it provides such a system wherein such urging means comprises a helical spring structured and arranged for location adjacent such upper portion of such valve stem.
In addition, the present invention provides such a multi-function unitary valve system wherein: such first sealing means is displaced from such valve seat when such control means is in a raised position, whereby such drain/test free fluid flow is provided; such first sealing means is removably seated against such valve seat when such control means is in a lowered position, whereby such pressure relief capability is provided; and such first sealing means is irremovably seated against such valve seat when such valve stem is blocked by such blocking means and when such control means is in a lowered position, whereby pressure testing capability is provided. It also provides such a system wherein such engagement means comprises an annular washer and such first sealing means comprises a valve washer.
In addition, the present invention provides such a multi-function unitary valve system further comprising a second sealing means, attached to such lower portion of such valve stem between such helical spring and such valve seat, for essentially preventing such fluid from contacting such helical spring. Also, it provides such a system wherein such second sealing means comprises an essentially rubber material. Still further, it provides such a system further comprising an adjustment means, disposed within such internal bore, for adjusting such urging of such urging means. Even further, it provides such a system further comprising: a second sealing means, attached to such lower portion of such valve stem, for essentially preventing such fluid from contacting such urging means; and an adjustment means, disposed within such internal bore, for adjusting such urging of such urging means.
Further, in accordance with a preferred embodiment thereof, this invention provides a multi-function unitary valve system for use in a fluid system containing a fluid and having pressure testing, pressure relief, and test/drain free fluid flow capability, comprising, in combination: a valve body having an inlet portion, an outlet portion, and a valve seat; a valve riser, affixed to such valve body, having an upper riser threaded portion and having an internal bore defined by a riser inner wall; a valve stem concentrically disposed within such valve riser and having an upper portion and a lower portion; a first sealing means for assisting sealing at such valve seat, affixed to such lower portion of such valve stem and structured and arranged for engagement with such valve seat when such valve stem is lowered; a handle having a threaded recessed upper portion and a substantially cylindrical lower portion having a threaded internal recess structured and arranged for releasable attachment with such upper riser threaded portion; a blocking plug having an externally threaded substantially cylindrical lower portion structured and arranged for engagement with such threaded recessed upper portion of such handle, an engagement means, structured and arranged for attachment adjacent such upper portion of such valve stem, for engaging such control means; a helical spring, disposed within such valve riser, for urging such first sealing means against such valve seat. And it provides such a system wherein such riser inner wall comprises a threaded portion.
Yet in addition, it provides such a system further comprising a tension disk, such tension disk comprising: a substantially cylindrical outer surface comprising external threads structured and arranged to engage such threaded portion of such riser inner wall; a concentric aperture structured and arranged to allow unobstructed movement of such valve stem through such concentric aperture; and a bottom disk surface structured and arranged for engagement with a top coil of such helical spring. And it provides such a system further comprising a gasket, attached to such lower portion of such valve stem, structured and arranged for slidable engagement with such riser inner wall, whereby such fluid is essentially prevented from contacting such helical spring. It also provides such a system further comprising a gasket, attached to such lower portion of such valve stem, sized and arranged for slidable engagement with such riser inner wall, whereby such fluid is essentially prevented from contacting such helical spring.
Even moreover, this invention provides such a system wherein such handle is structured and arranged to displace such first sealing means from such valve seat when such handle is in a raised position whereby such test/drain free fluid flow capability is provided. And it provides such a system wherein such handle is structured and arranged to removably seat such first sealing means against such valve seat when such handle is in a lowered position whereby such pressure relief capability is provided. It also provides such a system wherein such handle is structured and arranged to irremovably seat such first sealing means against such valve seat when: said handle is in a lowered position and said blocking plug is affixed to such handle, whereby such pressure test capability is provided. And it provides such a system wherein: said engagement means comprises a threaded fastener; said upper portion of such valve stem comprises a threaded portion structured and arranged for engagement with such threaded fastener; and said first sealing means comprises a valve washer; and, further, wherein said engagement means comprises an annular washer, and said first sealing means comprises a valve washer.
Yet further, according to a preferred embodiment thereof, this invention provides a multifunction unitary valve system for use in a fluid system containing a fluid and having pressure testing, pressure relief, and drain/test free fluid flow capability, comprising, in combination: a valve body having an inlet portion, an outlet portion, and a valve seat; a valve riser affixed to such valve body and having an upper end; a valve stem concentrically disposed within such valve riser and having an upper portion and a lower portion; a first sealing means for assisting sealing at such valve seat, affixed to such lower portion of such valve stem and structured and arranged for engagement with such valve seat when such valve stem is lowered; a blocking means for implementing blocking of movement of such valve stem away from such valve seat, and an urging means for urging such first sealing means towards such valve seat; and a second sealing means, attached to such lower portion of such valve stem, for essentially preventing such fluid from contacting such urging means. And it provides such a system wherein such first sealing means is irremovably seated against such valve seat when such valve stem is blocked by such blocking means, whereby pressure testing capability is provided.
Additionally, in accordance with a preferred embodiment, this invention provides a multi-function unitary valve system for use with a valve having a valve seat, a valve washer, a valve stem, a valve riser, a rotary handle threadedly held by such valve riser, and a blocking element held by such rotary handle, and providing, for use in a fluid system containing a fluid, a pressure testing, pressure relief, and drain/test free fluid flow function, comprising the pressure testing steps of: manipulating such rotary handle until such valve washer is seated against such valve seat; affixing such blocking element in such rotary handle;
manipulating such blocking element until such blocking element contacts such valve stem;
pressurizing such fluid system to a pre-determined testing pressure; and manipulating such rotary handle, holding such blocking element, until such valve washer is displaced from such valve seat, whereby such pressure is relieved in such fluid system.
It further provides such a valve system wherein such controller comprises a receiver system structured and arranged to removably receive a valve-stem-movement blocker; and, also, further comprising a such valve-stem-movement blocker, removably affixable in such receiver system of such controller, structured and arranged to implement blocking of movement of such valve stem away from such valve seat. And it provides such a system wherein such outlet portion of such valve body comprises a downward facing faucet opening; and, further, wherein such valve riser comprises an integral element of such valve body; and, further, wherein such outlet portion of such valve body comprises a downward facing faucet opening; and, further, wherein said controller comprises an approximately round cylindrical outer surface having indentations structured and arranged to assist a user to grip such controller for turning such controller. It also provides such a system further comprising an adjuster, disposed within such internal bore, structured and arranged to adjust such urger.
Moreover, according to a preferred embodiment thereof, this invention provides a multi-function unitary valve system for use in a fluid system containing a fluid and having pressure testing, pressure relief, and drain/test free fluid flow capability, comprising, in combination: a valve body having an inlet portion, an outlet portion, and a valve seat; a valve riser affixed to such valve body and having an upper end; a valve stem concentrically disposed within such valve riser and having an upper portion and a lower portion; a first sealer, to assist sealing at such valve seat, affixed to such lower portion of such valve stem and structured and arranged for engagement with such valve seat when such valve stem is lowered; a blocker system structured and arranged to assist implementation of blocking of movement of such valve stem away from such valve seat; an urger structured and arranged to urge such first sealer towards such valve seat; and a second sealer, attached to such lower portion of such valve stem, structured and arranged to essentially prevent such fluid from contacting such urger.
Further, it provides such a system wherein such blocker system comprises a blocker element removably affixable in such valve system; and, also, further comprising a controller, adjustably attached to such valve riser, structured and arranged to implement raising and lowering of such valve stem, wherein such controller is structured and arranged to removably receive such blocker element; and, further, wherein such valve riser comprises an integral element of such valve body; and, further, wherein such outlet portion of such valve body comprises a downward facing faucet opening; and, further, wherein such controller comprises an approximately round cylindrical outer surface having indentations structured and arranged to assist a user to grip such controller for turning such controller.
Yet in addition, according to a preferred embodiment thereof, this invention provides a riser of the type connecting a water supply pipe of a structure to a sprinkler system pipe of the structure comprising, in combination: a first longitudinal pipe, having a first end and a second end, structured and arranged to connect to the water supply pipe at such first end and to the sprinkler system pipe at such second end; and extending transversely from such longitudinal pipe and all aligned in parallel relation along a first side of such longitudinal pipe, multiple ports, each such port being structured and arranged to attach to at least one sprinkler system component having at least one capability selected from the group consisting of safety capabilities, test capabilities, and monitoring capabilities.
Also, it provides such a riser further comprising, extending transversely from such first longitudinal pipe along a second side of such longitudinal pipe about 180 degrees opposed to such first side, a support, directly attached to such first longitudinal pipe, structured and arranged to assist attachment of such riser to the structure. And it provides such a riser wherein each such port is structured and arranged to attach to at least one sprinkler system component having at least one of the following capabilities: a flow-switch capability for monitoring delivery of the water flow to sprinklers of the sprinkler system;
a test-and-drain-valve capability for testing and draining the sprinkler system; a pressure-gauge capability for monitoring water pressure in the sprinkler system; a relief-valve capability for providing over-pressure relief for the sprinkler system. It also provides such a system wherein such port nearest such first end of such longitudinal pipe is structured and arranged to assist attachment to a flow switch; and, further, wherein said first longitudinal pipe is no more than about thirteen inches long; and, further, wherein said first longitudinal pipe is no more than about eleven inches long. And it provides such a riser wherein such port nearest such first end of such first longitudinal pipe comprises a flange connection structured and arranged to assist direct no-pipe-thread attachment of a flow switch.
It further provides such a riser wherein such flange connection is constructed and arranged for direct no-pipe-thread attachment of a flow switch of the type comprising a housing including a face plate, a sensing switch within the housing, a sensing paddle outside the housing and connected by a connector member through the face plate to the sensing switch, screw attachments for connecting the face plate to a flange member, and a cylindrical seal member, co-axial with the sensing paddle and encircling the connector member, for sealing a face-plate-to-flange-member connection. And it provides such a riser wherein such flange connection comprises: a flange; a smooth female bore central to such flange of such flange connection; wherein such flange comprises at least two flange connectors each structured and arranged to assist a connection to the flow meter. And it provides such a riser wherein such flange connection comprises:
a flange; a male hollow round cylinder element extending outwardly and centrally from such flange; wherein such male hollow round cylinder element comprises at least one external sealer structured and arranged to seal a flow meter of the type comprising a female bore connector;
wherein such flange comprises at least two flange connectors each structured and arranged to assist a connection to the flow meter. It also provides such a riser wherein such flange connection comprises: a flange; wherein such flange comprises external threads structured and arranged to match internal threads of a flow meter connection element; and wherein an outer face of such flange comprises a flat surface structured and arranged for sealing against a face of the flow meter connection element.
Furthermore, it provides such a riser wherein such multiple ports comprises three such ports in the following order in a direction from such first end of such first longitudinal pipe to such second end of such first longitudinal pipe: a first such port structured and arranged to attach to at least one sprinkler system component having at least a flow-switch capability for monitoring delivery of the water flow to sprinklers of the sprinkler system; a second such port structured and arranged to attach to at least one sprinkler system component having at least a test-and-drain-valve capability for testing and draining the sprinkler system and a relief-valve capability for providing over-pressure relief for the sprinkler system; a third such port structured and arranged to attach to at least one sprinkler system component having at least a pressuregauge capability for monitoring water pressure in the sprinkler system.
It also provides such a riser wherein such multiple ports comprises two such ports in the following order in a direction from such first end of such first longitudinal pipe to such second end of such first longitudinal pipe: a first such port structured and arranged to attach to at least one sprinkler system component having at least a flow-switch capability for monitoring delivery of the water flow to sprinklers of the sprinkler system; a second such port structured and arranged to attach to at least two sprinkler system components each having at least one of the following capabilities: a test-and-drain-valve capability for testing and draining the sprinkler system, a relief-valve capability for providing over-pressure relief for the sprinkler system, a pressure-gauge capability for monitoring water pressure in the sprinkler system. It also provides such a riser wherein such second port is structured and arranged to attach to two sprinkler system components: a first sprinkler system component having a pressure-gauge capability for monitoring water pressure in the sprinkler system; and a second sprinkler system component having a test-and-drain-valve capability for testing and draining the sprinkler system, and a relief-valve capability for providing over-pressure relief for the sprinkler system.
Yet in addition, it provides such a riser wherein such second port comprises a second longitudinal pipe extending from and perpendicular to such first longitudinal pipe and wherein such second longitudinal pipe comprises two component attachment structures: a first component attachment structure suitable to assist in attaching a pressure gauge for monitoring water pressure in the sprinkler system; and a second component attachment structure suitable to assist in attaching a valve having at least a test-and-drain-valve capability for testing and draining the sprinkler system; and, further, wherein such riser comprises a molded plastic; and, further, wherein such riser comprises essentially CPVC. It also provides such a riser further comprising: at about 90 degrees from such first side of such longitudinal pipe, first indict indicating a water flow direction and second indict indicating port identifications; and at about 270 degrees from such first side of such longitudinal pipe, third indict indicating a water flow direction and fourth indict indicating port identifications; said indict comprising symbols raised above a surface level of such riser. It also provides such a riser wherein such support comprises pedestal means including mounting flange means comprising a mounting hole for assisting attachment of such unitary means to such structure; and, further, wherein such mounting hole is slanted away at an acute angle from a direction perpendicular to such longitudinal pipe.
Moreover, according to a preferred embodiment thereof, this invention provides a sprinkler system riser unit for supplying water from a water supply pipe of a structure to a sprinkler system pipe of such structure comprising, in combination: a first longitudinal pipe, having a first end and a second end, structured and arranged to connect to the water supply pipe at such first end and to the sprinkler system pipe at such second end; and extending transversely from such longitudinal pipe and all aligned in parallel relation along a first side of such longitudinal pipe, multiple ports, each such port being structured and arranged to attach to at least one sprinkler system component having at least one capability selected from the group consisting of safety capabilities, test capabilities, and monitoring capabilities; extending transversely from such first longitudinal pipe along a second side of such longitudinal pipe about 180 degrees opposed to such first side, a support, directly attached to such first longitudinal pipe, structured and arranged to assist attachment of such riser to the structure; wherein each such port is structured and arranged to attach to at least one sprinkler system component having at least one of the following capabilities: a flow-switch capability for monitoring delivery of the water flow to sprinklers of the sprinkler system; a test-and-drain-valve capability for testing and draining the sprinkler system; a pressure-gauge capability for monitoring water pressure in the sprinkler system; a relief-valve capability for providing over-pressure relief for the sprinkler system; wherein such port nearest such first end of such longitudinal pipe is structured and arranged to assist attachment to a flow switch; and attached to such riser, the following such sprinkler system components: a flow switch to monitor delivery of water flow to sprinklers of the sprinkler system; a multipurpose valve comprising a test and drain valve to test and drain the sprinkler system, such test and drain valve including a relief valve to provide over-pressure relief for the sprinkler system; a pressure gauge to monitor water pressure in the sprinkler system.
And it provides such a riser unit wherein such multipurpose valve comprises, in combination: a valve body having an inlet portion, an outlet portion, and a valve seat; a valve riser affixed to such valve body and having an upper end; a valve stem concentrically disposed within such valve riser and having an upper portion and a lower portion; a first sealer, to assist sealing at such valve seat, affixed to such lower portion of such valve stem and structured and arranged for engagement with such valve seat when such valve stem is lowered; a blocker system structured and arranged to assist implementation of blocking of movement of such valve stem away from such valve seat; and an urger structured and arranged to urge such first sealer towards such valve seat. And it provides such a riser unit wherein said multipurpose valve further comprises a second sealer, attached to such lower portion of such valve stem, structured and arranged to essentially prevent such fluid from contacting such urger.
It further provides such a riser manifold unitary means wherein such riser manifold unitary means is constructed essentially of a molded plastic material; and, further, wherein such riser manifold unitary means is constructed essentially of a molded CPVC material.
Also, according to a preferred embodiment thereof, this invention provides, in a system for connecting a flow switch to a longitudinal pipe for monitoring water flow through such longitudinal pipe, such flow switch being of the type comprising a housing including a face plate, a sensing switch within such housing, a sensing paddle outside such housing and connected by a connector member through such face plate to such sensing switch, screw attachments for connecting such face plate to a flange member, and a cylindrical seal member, co-axial with such sensing paddle and encircling such connector member, for sealing such face-plate-to-flange connection, the steps of: providing an attachment pipe extending transversely from such longitudinal pipe along a first side of such longitudinal pipe, such attachment pipe comprising, at an outer end of such attachment pipe, a flange, comprising a cylindrical counterbore co-axial with such attachment pipe, for direct no-pipe-thread attachment of such flow switch to such attachment pipe in such manner that such flow switch may monitor water flow through such longitudinal pipe; providing a such disassembled such flow switch with such face plate, such sensing paddle and connector member, and such seal member; inserting such sensing paddle through such counterbore into such attachment pipe in such manner that such seal member rests essentially within such counterbore; connecting such face plate to such flange with such screw attachments in such manner as to seal such face-plate-to-flange connection with such sensing paddle in place for such monitoring and permit such connector member to pass through such face plate in position for connection to such sensing switch; reconnecting such connector member to such sensing switch; and reconnecting such housing to reassemble such flow switch.